Various attempts have been made to provide means for ventilating odors which are typically associated with toilets. One problem concerning systems for venting toilets is that they are typically connected to the sewer system and must thus be fitted with suitable gas traps, so as to prevent flow of odors in a direction from the sewer system into the toilet room.
A common attempt to solve the problem of ventilating toilets is by using one or more conventional air blowers to remove air from the toilet room outside. However, a disadvantage of this system is that odors evacuated from the toilet room are spread into surrounding and neighboring rooms. Furthermore, such venting systems require expensive installation, since a passageway must be made in a wall section of the toilet room. Furthermore, such venting means are at times displeasing to the eye, and it is difficult to conceal them.
Other types of toilet ventilating systems are those which comprise an air intake port at or adjacent to the toilet bowl and which are fitted with an electrically operated exhaust fan. However, such systems are usually expensive and require complicated electrical and plumbing preparations and, even more so, in some cases, require a specially designed toilet bowl, which obviously prevents installing of such systems in already existing toilet bowls.
Other arrangements for venting toilets involve a considerable number of components requiring making fittings which are unsightly and tend, throughout usage, not to always mate properly. Since such systems are often unsightly, it is thus usually a requirement to conceal or hide such ventilating systems and this is typically carried out by inserting most of the components of the venting system within the wall. However, at least some piping components remain exposed. This arrangement, apart from being unsightly, also involves the drawback that those components hidden within the wall or a cabinet are not easily approached for service.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet venting system, in which the above referred to disadvantages are overcome or essentially reduced.